Wrong
by puripurinoaya
Summary: What happens after the wedding night and how the Quinntana relationship develops.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock Knock._

Her eyes throbbed furiously behind her eyelids and a maddening buzz rang in her ears, making her want to just turn around and sleep until the world didn't seem so uncomfortable as it seemed at that moment. The blow to the door echoed inside her head, many times louder than any noise had the right to sound.

_Knock Knock. _Fuck.

Who the hell was trying to wake her up? She didn't have any roommates and normally nobody would visit her without letting her know in advance, much less in the morning. Despite herself, she opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times as the scenario sinks into her brain. Nope, that was most definitely not her room in Yale. It takes her a few moments to remember she was back in Ohio for Mr. Shue's wedding, _obviously._

Yeah, all was right with the world… Until she tries to get up and feels something wrapped around her stomach, she looks down apprehensively – a tanned arm was draped around her waist, contrasting with her pale skin.

Fuck.

The knocking on the door, unanswered, was now pushing a cart filled with clean towels, sheets and travel size shampoos into the room. The blonde barely had time to pull the sheet up to her neck before the hotel maid got in and flashed a reproving look directly at her, not even bothering to feel embarrassed for the naked girl. The older woman blew an irritated puff of air before taking one last look and leaving – not before mumbling something incomprehensibly in Spanish, but Quinn had spent enough time with Santana to know that she wasn't exactly complimenting them.

Now fully awake, Quinn untangles herself from the brunette and looks at the clock. 11:42. And the other had not yet shown any signs of life, but that would be the least you could expect from hungover Santana. She goes after her clothes, scattered in odd places, it would probably be best if she left before the latina woke up, that'd be way too weird. After a few frustrating minutes trying to find her panties, she gives up. In a dark room looking for a little piece of cloth: lost cause.

She gets out of the room straightening her hair through her fingers, hopefully, she didn't look as shameful as she thought she did, but if her hair didn't gave her away, the guilt in her eyes and her crumpled dress – as if it had spent the night laying in the corner of a room – would be enough for any spectator.

All she had to do was go up two floors and into the safety of her own room. She jabs the button of the elevator that took twice the time that it normally would. The door opens with a clink, revealing the second jew she wanted to see the least at that moment: Puck. He gives her a knowing look and puts his lips together to whistle at the blonde.

"The wedding was a disaster, but I see someone got lucky last night, huh?" He says with a smug smile, making the girl's head throb.

"Oh, shut up, Noah." Just like that, she was not in the mood to argue with Puck, who just muffles a laugh, knowing better than to mess with a genuinely pissed Quinn Fabray.

Without any more unfortunate encounters, she gets to her room and goes straight to the bathroom; a good bath was in order. Already in the shower, she briefly takes stock of the night before. Drinking enough for a devastating hangover, check. Having a drunken hookup with her best friend, check. Going through the worst walk of shame ever, check. She chuckles to herself humorlessly. The way things were, she'd better check for a tramp stamp or something.

Fortunately, or maybe not, she wasn't the kind of drunk that forgot things after the alcohol left her system, unlike the passed out brunette two floors down. Quinn could remember every single detail of the night before… Some more vivid than others, she thought as she traced lightly the skin of her inner thighs that still felt kind of raw.

Before she could get lost in those feeling, her cellphone rings, but by the time Quinn is out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, whoever was calling had already given up, but left a text.

_Brunch with the Gleeks at the deli across the street. Xoxo –Rachel_

She would like to see how everyone was doing, but shuddered at the thought of meeting a certain Latina. She sighs and gets herself ready: a striped dress, ankle boots and her hair pinned up. She couldn't run away forever and there was a big chance the other girl didn't even have memories of last night. Quinn couldn't tell what would feel worse: having to go through all that alone or dealing with their awkward relationship afterwards.

_XXX_

_**A/N: Ok… A tiny, tiny chapter of my first fanfic ever, but I intend to update it shortly, just wanted to see how it goes; English is not my native language. Reviews will be highly appreciated. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

She arrives at the café Puck had told her to meet them and a table full of teenagers immediately catches her eye. She looks around and the only blondes she can find are either at Puck's arm, chatting away in an incredibly annoying voice or having breakfast together in a more secluded part of the table. She rolls her eyes behind her wayfarers while contemplating going all Lime Heights on Trouty's ass, but decided not to; Brittany seemed happy and her own jealousy breakthrough on Thanksgiving still made her feel guilty and, most of all, embarrassed.

She just sat as far away from the loving couple as she could and growled at the poor busboy. Her head was demanding some strong coffee.

"Beg your pardon." The busboy offered a smile in an attempt to please the costumer. The guy wore a stupid knit hat that didn't even cover the top of his head because half of the cloth was hanging loosely at the back of his head. There was a lot of white people shit that made Santana mad, but hipsters were just begging to be bitch slapped.

"I said I wanted some coffee." She glared down on the boy. "Or is it too mainstream for you?"

The guy stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth to reply. She raised an eyebrow – waiting for the hipster to give her a reason to destroy him. He just turned around and went back to his work.

"Snarky!" Puck remarked with an amused grin. "I see someone didn't get laid last night."

"Shut up, Puck." She spat.

"So I _was_ right. Your bitchy temper always gets better when you have sex, you know." She decided that the bitchy temper wasn't an insult, after all. "That's what happens when you don't follow Puckzilla's Guide to picking up chicks."

"I don't remember shit about last night and there was nobody in my bed this morning, so I really hope I _didn't_ have sex." Santana shrugs.

"Now that's more like it." Puck laughs heartily.

XXX

The blonde makes her way to the place Rachel had texted her. Just a nice diner, yet the jewish girl _had_ to call it a deli. She chuckles to herself, wondering if Rachel had rubbed her new-yorkness on Santana. There. She was thinking about her again, but she couldn't help herself, she desperately needed to know how much the other girl remembered about the night before.

She easily spots the latina talking to Puck, both turning away from her. She approaches them, mustering up all of her confidence. Might as well deal with it like an adult, just like a band-aid; grip and rip.

"I don't remember shit about last night and there was nobody in my bed this morning, so I really hope I _didn't_ have sex." She overhears Santana saying. Well that was some serious band-aid ripping. For a moment she just stood, too confused to do anything at all. What was that she was feeling?

She thought she would probably feel relief upon discovering Santana didn't remember anything. After all, their friendship would be saved and her own life, finally getting back on the tracks, wouldn't be turned upside down. Things were going so well for her at Yale… Good grades, invitations from sorority clubs, even though she was a freshman, and an adult, mature relationship –though a little adulterous -with a 35-year old professor. All she needed now was a fucking white picket fence and she would be the perfect, idealized Quinn: the person that had killed Lucy in order to rise above. Not the Quinn that got pregnant and kicked out and disowned, not the Quinn that didn't bother to wash her pink hair for days and smoked under the bleachers with all the high school skanks. No.

How dared Santana make her feel so confused and frustrated? And not even remember anything about it! Fuck relief, she felt angry.

Before she could do anything, a guy about their age wearing offensively skinny jeans got in the away.

"I'm sorry my colleague forgot to ask, how would you like your coffee?"

"She likes her coffee black," Quinn says nonchalantly, but with spite lacing her sweet voice. "But it doesn't have to, as long as it's lesbian and with no self-respect."

The man just gapes at the blonde. So that was the 'mean bitch' his friend had ran away to the kitchens from.

"Wanky." Santana says with a smirk. "Now chop-chop, before I have to breathe and smell whatever is in that hipster beard you stole from a middle-east dictator."

So there were two of those?! That was his cue to get out.

Hazel eyes stare at Santana's for a few seconds and Puck realizes he does not belong there.

"What is this, HBIC competition? I'm out." He says before leaving the two girls alone and going back to Kitty, that was talking enthusiastically to Rachel and Kurt, followed by respectively Finn and Blaine.

"So, really, Santana, no memories about last night?"

"None."

Quinn gets closer to Santana, so that nobody else could listen.

"You do not get to fuck me into oblivion and forget all about it." She says, fire in her eyes. She was not sure how the latina would react, but that cocky smirk was definitely unexpected.

"Into oblivion, huh?"

"So you do remember… Everything?"

"Everything." She pronounces the word while shooting the blonde a knowing look.

"You actually fooled me there, S. This way you're gonna get my place as the deceitful, scheming bitch."

"So I guess college did teach me a few things."

Quinn chuckles lightly, glad to see their friendship was not ruined.

XXXX

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks a bunch for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I expected.**

**Next chapter will no longer be set in Ohio...**

**Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was fidgeting with her keys as she climbed up the stairs to the loft. She knew Kurt would not be home for a couple of hours, so maybe she would finally be able to speak to Rachel. Alone. She stood before the door. She couldn't keep avoiding confronting the Jewish girl anymore, she was done throwing obvious pregnancy innuendos and having Rachel just ignore them. She had to do this.

She unlocks the door and goes inside.

"Okay..." The Latina sees her roommate with a cup of tea between her hands, staring with a distant look at the wall. _Just great._ "New York may be disgusting, especially when it's covered in gray, nasty snow," _Just act natural. _She kept talking.

"And the people may be horrible and rude, and some smelly homeless man in pee-stained tighty-whities may have groped me on the subway," She pauses for a second to put her bag on the table and unwind her scarf.

"And _then_ asked me for a dollar" She open her arms as she makes her way to the couch Rachel was sitting. "But I gots to say I finally feel like I have found my people." Santana says with a small smirk on her face.

"Glad that you found your corner of the sky, Santana." Rachel deadpans, without even bothering to take her eyes off her cup.

Santana feels like rolling her eyes. She was trying to be nice here! That was why she always preferred being a bitch.

"Where are the Hardy Boys, investigating the mystery of; 'God, could you me any more annoying?'"

"Kurt and Adam are at Nyada." Rachel states with a small voice that makes Santana feel weird inside. Was she getting soft? Oh hells no! Quick, a drug dealer reference!

"And Pablo Escobar? Did he ever come home?"

"Brody-" She finally glances at Santana. "is in the shower."

"Where he will be for the next hour, scrubbing the drug shame off of his frictionless body."

Rachel puts her mug down and finally looks directly to the other girl. Santana could see her eyes were watery and maybe even a little bit swelled, but she could just be seeing what she feared to see.

"For the hundredth time, okay? If you keep making fun of Brody-"  
"I'm not" Santana quickly interrupts. "I mean, I am. Just not now." She adds simply.

They both fall silent for a minute and Santana sighs. She couldn't help thinking about a certain blonde in New Haven that had always been better with people than she was. She would've known exactly what to say and do, while right now, all Santana wanted was to get up and get the fuck out of the apartment.

Hell, she had to do this. She checks the bathroom door, still closed.

"Okay, look, now that we're alone I want to talk to you about what I found in your bathroom trash can." All the time, she is gazing at Rachel, but the other girl shows no emotions.

"Underneath the wadded-up tissue paper, the used cotton swabs and the soiled acne wipes." She rushes her words, feeling breathless by the end of her sentence.

"An item which, unless Lady's Hummel's actually been a lady all these years…" Santana pauses for a moment and suppresses a gulp. "…could have only be yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel looks into the other girl's eyes, trying to sound confident, but her broken, small voice gave her away.

"Rachel… You're really not gonna tell me about the stick?" She says as naturally as she can, but barely succeeding in pronouncing the last word.

Instantaneously, Rachel's face falls.

"You-You had no right!" She desperately tries to bite back her tears, but to no avail, she could already feel the water threatening to stream down her face from the corner of her eyes. A speech was the last thing she needed.

"Rachel, I'm your friend, you can trust me. Just tell me what's going on."

Rachel's face just fell. She held her head in her hands and let out a sob that she had been holding for weeks. She hadn't let herself feel anything about it yet. Because that would mean it was all real.

Santana quickly pulls Rachel into a hug - with that reaction, she doesn't need any words.

"Oh God…" The Latina gently rubs Rachel's back, in a desperate attempt to console her friend. "It's gonna be okay."

"It's gonna be okay." She keeps repeating that, not sure if it was meant for the girl crying on her shoulder or for herself. She could feel her own eyes tearing up and the humidity on the area between her neck and shoulder wasn't helping her keep a well-balanced state of mind.

She just holds the smaller girl in her arms for what feels like a half-hour, but only a few minutes have passed. Rachel suddenly sits straight again and tries to wipe her tears with the back of her hands. "Oh my God… Brody is going to be out any minute." She says with a notably high pitch.

"Rachel, look at me." Santana puts a reassuring hand on one of Rachel's knees. "Right now, real-size Ken doll is the least of your worries." She tries to offer her a smile.

She gets up, walks to the bathroom and slams on the door a couple of times. She opens the door halfway and says.

"Hey, naturally-botoxed-face! I'm going out and taking Lars here with me, so just behave 'till Kurt comes back."

"But Rachel and I had plans for tonight!" Brody shouts from the shower, rubbing the water off of his eyes. Santana steals a quick glance of Brody's wet body. She was as lesbian as lesbian could get, but she had to admit he was hot as hell.

"Yeah, whatevs, we're leaving." She shuts the door and turns around, to see Rachel gaping at her, her eyebrows knit together.

"Okay, Rach, let's go."

"What… What was that?" She manages to put a sentence together.

"Let's just get outta here and find somewhere else to talk, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I'm really sorry it took me so, so long to update. I just couldn't decide on the plot.

This chapter was basically a scene from 4x15, so yeah... I hope you can still enjoy it.

And yes, this is still a Quinntana fic, I just HAD to do this scene. Quinn will probably be back on the next chapter and I already got most of it down... So it will be posted soon... Hopefully.

Please don't stop reading! :)


End file.
